motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers
''Transformers ''is a 2007 American science-fiction action film directed by Michael Bay and based on the Transformers toy line. The film was produced by di Bonaventura Pictures and Hasbro and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures in North America and Paramount Pictures. Released on July 3, 2007, the film is the first in the franchise, followed by Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen on June 24, 2009, Transformers: Dark of the Moon on June 29, 2011, and Transformers: Age of Extinction on June 27, 2014, and Transformers: The Last Knight on June 23, 2017. A prequel, Bumblebee, was released on December 21, 2018. Plot Autobot leader Optimus Prime narrates the history of the AllSpark, a cube artifact with the capacity of granting life to electronics and mechanics, and is thus the origin of the Transformers. The Transformers lived on the planet Cybertron until war erupted between the Autobots and the Decepticons, led by the malevolent Megatron, over possession of the cube, devastating Cybertron while the AllSpark was lost in space and landed on the planet Earth. Thousands of years later, a military base on Qatar is attacked by the Decepticon Blackout, who jams the communication channels. The soldiers succeed in cutting off the computer's hardline and terminating the network's connections, but the base is destroyed and few survive. Blackout then releases Scorponok to eliminate any survivors. In America, teenager Sam Witwicky is taken to a car sale run by Bobby Bolivia. A yellow Camaro parks at the car sale and Sam and his father buy it. Defense Secretary John Keller attempts to determine the cause of attack on the Qatar base, but receives little answers. Sam's car soon appears to stop working while Sam is taking his classmate Mikaela Banes on a ride. The Qatar survivors are attacked by Scorponok, but Captain William Lennox succeeds in getting the survivors into a village while Scorponok is attacked and damaged by an air strike. However, Scorponok survives and flees underground. However, another Decepticon, Frenzy, infiltrates an aircraft and begins downloading information on Sam's grandfather Archibald Witwicky as well as well as the government's top secret "Project Iceman". NSA analyst Maggie Madsen informs the Pentagon of the download and the network is put offline, but Frenzy escapes. Sam later sees his Camaro transform into the Autobot Bumblebee and alerts the police, but is apprehended instead. Maggie and her hacker friend Glen Whitman are arrested as well for trying to hack into the signal left by the Qatar base. Sam's father bails him out of jail and he is pursued by Bumblebee, running into Mikaela in the process. A police car drives to Sam and transforms into a Decepticon, Barricade, who questions Sam on if he is "Ladiesman217" his eBay ID. Bumblebee arrives and rescues Sam and Mikaela, battling Barricade and subduing him. Frenzy attempts to attack the two, but is decapitated. However, Frenzy survives and disguises himself as Mikaela's cellphone. The other Autobots land on Earth and Sam and Mikaela are introduced to Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide. Optimus explains that Megatron crash-landed on Earth while searching for the AllSpark and was frozen in ice, but his navigational system was activated by Archibald Witwicky and the Cybertronian script revealing the AllSpark's location was imprinted on his glasses, which the Decepticons intend to retrieve in order to find the AllSpark and use it to create a new army of Decepticons. Sam and Mikaela are arrested by Sector Seven led by Agent Simmons, but the Autobots force him to release them. However, Agent Simmons alerts the military, who captures the teenagers and Bumblebee. Sam is taken to Hoover am, the location of the Sector Seven base, along with the other captives and discover Project Iceman to be a frozen Megatron. The AllSpark is also revealed to be in possession of Sector Seven. Frenzy regenerates via touching to AllSpark and signals the other Decepticons of the AllSpark's discovery. Various Decepticons consisting of Starscream, Barricade, Bonecrusher, Blackout and Brawl begin to converge to the Dam, along with the Autobots. Optimus reveals his intentions of sacrificing himself by absorbing the AllSpark, which will destroy him and the cube, if they cannot stop the Decepticons. Frenzy sabotages the controls keeping Megatron frozen, and the Decepticon leader awakens. However, Bumblebee is released and he transforms the cube into a smaller form, allowing the humans to escape with it. The Autobots encounter the Decepticons on the highway and Optimus engages Bonecrusher in battle, quickly destroying him. The Autobots and Decepticons arrive in town and battle, the Autobots aided by the military. However, Starscream destroys Bumblebee's legs and ambushes the air support called in by Lennox. Sam is ordered to take the AllSpark and escape with it on evacuation helicopters. Megatron arrives in town and kills Jazz. Sam unintentionally uses the AllSpark to give life to several human machines that attack the town as well. Optimus arrives in town but is defeated by the more powerful Megatron, who pursues Sam to the building. The evacuation helicopter is destroyed by Starscream and Megatron knocks Sam off the building, but he is rescued by Optimus. Optimus battles Megatron, instructing Sam to release the AllSpark's energy in his chest should he be defeated. Blackout is destroyed after trying to assist Megatron while Brawl is destroyed by Bumblebee. Optimus is overpowered by Megatron, but an air strike arrives and manages to damage the Decepticon leader. Megatron makes a final attempt to claim the AllSpark, but Sam releases the AllSpark into Megatron's chest, destroying him and the cube. Bumblebee remains with Sam while Sector Seven is dismantled. Megatron and the other dead Transformers are dumped into the sea to avoid them being discovered. Optimus later on sends out a broadcast requesting that other Autobots to arrive on Earth. Cast Humans *Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, a human ally of the Autobots. *Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes, Sam's classmate and crush. *Josh Duhamel as William Lennox, a Special Operations captain. *Tyrese Gibson as Robert Epps, Lennox's sergeant. *Rachel Taylor as Maggie Madsen, a Pentagon analyst. *Anthony Anderson as Glen Whitmann, Maggie's friend. *Jon Voight as John Keller, a Defense Secretary. *John Turturro as Agent Simmons, a member of Sector Seven. *Michael O'Neill as Tom Banacheck, head of Sector Seven. *Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky, Sam's father. *Julie White as Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother. *Amaury Nolasco as Forge Figueroa, a member of Lennox's team. *Zach Ward as First Sergeant Donnelly, a member of Lennox's team. *W. Morgan Sheppard as Archibald Witwicky, Sam's great-great grandfather. Transformers *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. *Mark Ryan as Bumblebee, an Autobot scout. *Darius McCrary as Jazz, Optimus's second-in-command. *Robert Foxworth as Ratchet, an Autobot medic. *Jess Harnell as Ironhide, an Autobot weapon expert/Barricade, a Decepticon scout. *Hugo Weaving as Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. *Jimmie Wood as Bonecrusher, a Decepticon supervisor. *Reno Wilson as Frenzy, a Decepticon hacker. *Charlie Adler as Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command. Gallery transformers_poster_2007_11.jpg transformers_poster_2007_01.jpg transformers 2007.jpg transformers_poster_2007_06.jpg transformers_poster_2007_08.jpg transformers_poster_2007_04.jpg transformers_poster_2007_05.jpg transformers_poster_2007_07.jpg Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Hasbro Studios films Category:Live-action films Category:Adventure films Category:Thriller films Category:Di Bonaventura Pictures films Category:2000s films Category:2007 films Category:Films Based on Toys